Miso Akamura
Appearance Miso has straight long blonde hair with a hime cut in the front. Her bangs reach her grey eyes. She does not wear the default uniform but a different uniform. Personality Miso isn't very nice unless it's in front of the student council. She gives everyone her honest opinion about them and will straight up tell anyone if she hates them or if she thinks this person is stupid, etc. She tries to act like a leader but ends up bossing everyone around. Whenever she notices that something is wrong, even the smallest things, she will attempt to correct the mistake or tell the person making it what to do to fix it. She is a perfectionist that wants everything done right. She usually has good grades. She was given the nickname "Miss Know-It-All" because of her nature, though she doesn't mind since it makes her look smart. She seems to hate everything else if it isn't stuff she likes or herself. You can witness her bragging about herself most of the time, it becomes annoying at some point. Miso doesn't easily forgive people. If you do something to upset her, it'll take a long time for you to be forgiven, sometimes not even forgiven at all. She rarely likes anyone and usually has a neutral or bad opinion on people. She doesn't usually goes over the neutral opinion thinking she's superior and that they aren't worthy of her liking. She rarely asks for help because she wants to do everything herself and so that she doesn't have to credit the other person for helping. Even if she's like this, she still has a few friends. Background Miso grew up in a normal family with normal expectations. Miso loves her family and wants to please them so she tries to go over the top with everything she does. As she grew up, she thought that she was superior to her parents. She decided that attempting to please them was pointless since she's already surpassed them making everything she does exceeding their expectations. In school, she decided to be part of the student council since it made her look good even though she's extremely rude and etc. Everyday, her remarks or her narcissism would get worse. Everyone thought she didn't care about anything else besides herself, which was most likely true. Miso did make a few friends, she trusted them with mostly everything. Even her friends had a part of them that disliked her, though they seemed to haven gotten used to her annoying nature, being with her daily. Her friends try to change her and talk her into being at least a bit more humble or less rude. Whatever they say, Miso won't seem to hear them with her head held high. Miso has been this way for a long time, everyone doubts she'll ever change. Relationships Rabu Kiru Miso sees Rabu as a weeaboo and dislikes her for it. Miso also noticed how Rabu calls herself a yandere, which makes Miso laugh. Quotes WIP Trivia * Doesn't have much favorites. * Wasn't always like she is now. * Used to fear the dark for a peculiar reason. * Is very secretive, even if she seems to tell everyone everything about her. * Is a bit of a narcissist. * Gets tired of bragging, even though she does it on a daily basis. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. 'Miso Akamura. * '''When is your birthday? '''January 13. * '''Your blood type? '''Why do you need this information? * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''Again, why do you need this information? * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''I'm obviously at the top because i'm superior to them all, hmph. * '''What's your occupation? '''A student, and the best there is. * '''Your favourite food? '''Pasta. * '''Favourite animal? '''Lion. * '''Favourite subject? '''None, all of them are easy for me and I like challenging subjects. * '''Dislike subject? '''None, they're all neutral to me. * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '''Yes of course. I've been thinking of how smart and fabulous I am, duh! * '''Do you enjoy school? '''Not really. None of those bitches can get on my level, it's both amusing and annoying for an unknown reason. * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''I guess the student council counts. * '''What's your motto? '"Time is money, don't waste it." * 'Your special skill? '''I have so many that they're not special to me anymore. * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''Myself, of course! * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Fabulous. * '''Your forte? '''Everything. * '''Your shortcomings? '''Well I do admit that I always seem to be at the top and brag about it, but that's just because i'm so fabulous. * '''Places in your memories? '''The world may never know. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Water. * '''How good can you swim? '''I'm the best. * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''It's obviously the best time. * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Bragging about myself 24/7. * '''Disliked food? '''Who knows. * '''Anything you want most currently? '''Nothing, I have everything I want and need. * '''Afraid of heights? '''No. * '''Dislike thunder? '''No. * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Or. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Depends on what's required. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Food. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''No. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''Yes of course. * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Depends on what's going on indoors and outdoors. * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''No, I always end it before it starts knowing i'll win anyways. * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Yes of course. * '''How long is your commute to school? '''A few minutes, I guess. * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''Who needs friends when I have myself? Kidding. I have a few friends, but i'm fine with that. * '''Your favourite sports? '''Depends on my mood. * '''How good can you cook? '''Over average. * '''Favourite colours? '''The colors that look best on me. But really, transparent. * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''A backstabber. * '''How tall are you? '''5'5. * '''Shoe size? '''Check for yourself. * '''Your dreams? '''I don't have any. * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''No, i'm asexual. * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''Depends. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''I'm neutral. * '''Bed time? '''I don't have a set bedtime. * '''Wake up time? '''5 in the morning. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Depends. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Yes indeed. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Hmm, just be like me! * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Depends. * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Both. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''Being me, duh! * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''Nothing bad has happened to me. * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''Why are you asking me? Ask the school. (Though I do know, of course) * '''What's your favourite flower? '''I'm not a fan of flowers. * '''What's your favourite saying? '"Time is money." * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '''I won't say. * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Me. * '''And summer? '''Me. * '''What about fall? '''Me. * '''And then the winter? '''Me! * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''To the day I was born, I won't say why. * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Depends. * '''What's your allowance? '''What I want it to be. * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''They say i'm not humble, like I care. * '''What are your hobbies? '''Bragging about myself, being awesome, etc. * '''Tell us your weight. 101.2. * '''What are you capable of? '''Anything! * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''Clothes. * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''I guess I remember some people asking me out in middle school. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Look in the mirror one last time. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''I can't, it changes daily. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''A mirror. * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Depends on the dish. * '''How do you commute to school? '''A car. * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Think about myself. * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Open my eyes. * '''Where are you living right now? '''In Japan. * '''What kind of place is it? '''A normal place. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''Being myself. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''Nothing, really. * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Neutral. * '''How's your eyesight? '''The best. * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''My birthday? * '''What job do you have in school? '''Being fabulous. * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''Things that make me happy. * '''How long do you study every day? '''I don't study at all. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''My closest friend, I guess, I don't really need advice though. * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Whatever makes me happy. * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''Myself for another round. * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''I'm fine with them. * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''A bento, it has what I actually want. * '''How many friends do you have? '''A few. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Yes, indeed. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''No, because i'll surpass all of them anyways. * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''Longer than I expected, goodbye now. Category:Momo-tanchi's OCs Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Bossy Category:1st Years Category:Buraza Town Category:Students Category:Asexual Category:Student Council Category:Akademi High School Category:Students